Manny's Nightmare
by KrystalShadows
Summary: Manny's Stepdad moves back in and her mom is drinking again. none of this is good for Manny. i suck at summeries. lol rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Manny's Nightmare

Summery; Manny's dad has moved back in with them and it's not so great for Manny.

( I suck at summaries so bare with me.) Disclaimer; I do not own Degrassi.

Ch.1

Spoiled Slut.

On Manny's way home form school she notices an old familiar car in the driveway. It's her dad's car. Manny immediately fears the worse. She runs inside hollering for her mom.

" MOM! MOM, Where are you? Dad's car is he…"

Manny is suddenly silenced by a familiar pain. Her dad's hand clasped tightly around the back of her neck.

" What have I always told you about hollering in my house Manuela?" Her dad hollers in her ear

throwing her to the ground.

" I .. I'm sorry sir." Manny manages to gasp.

" well sorry isn't good enough, get to your room. NOW!"

"yes sir." Manny says as hurries to her room in the basement.

Not a minute after Manny got to her room and locked he door her dad started slamming his fist on the door.

" Manuela Santos you better open this door now or I'll make you sorry."

Manny wasn't in the mood for his Tuff love so she snuck out her window and headed over to Emma's. The whole way there Manny kept thinking to herself 'how the hell could she have let him back in their life?', ' Didn't she understand he never changed?'.

When she finally reached Emma's house she was glad that she could be safe for a little while.

Manny knocked on the door and Spike answered.

" Hi Mrs. Nelson is Emma home?"

" Yeah She is Manny, she's in her room"

As Manny walked past, Spike noticed the rather large hand shaped bruise on Manny's neck.

" Um, Manny, What happened to your neck?" Spike asked quit concerned.

" Oh me and my mom were goofing of and we got a little ruff I accidentally gave her a black eye too. Really I'm fine." Manny said reassuring Spike.

Manny hurried downstairs to Emma's room.

"Hey Em what's up?" Manny nervously chuckled, as she rounded the corner by the stairs to see Emma Making-out with Jay. Shocked Manny said kinda loudly, " Emma Nicole Nelson what the hell are you doing?"

Well that's all for Ch. 1 I will update soon so review plz don't baby me. I'll be Known for leaving endings hang. LoL


	2. Chapter 2

**Summery; Manny has just caught a make-out scene between her Best friend and **

**Jay Hogart Whom both see at the ravine. Who knows what will happen next? LoL …**

**DiScLaImEr; I do not own Degrassi. But I do own my mind.**

**Ch. 2**

**I know your hiding. **

**Previously, Manny comes down stairs to Emma's room to catch her making out with Jay. **

**" Emma Nelson what the hell are you doing?"**

**Currently**

" Oh my God!" Emma states startled pushing Jay off of her onto the floor.

" I didn't hear you come down how long have you been here?"

" Well I know you wouldn't have heard me over the noise you two are making and I've been here long enough to know I'm not the only 'slut' per-say."

"Well It's nice to see you all and hope to see you both soon at Sean's party Friday?

Well let me know and I'm outta here." Jay said as quickly as he could. As he climbed out of Emma's window.

'Well Em, I've got to say that was a lot more than you've ever given Sean." Manny said teasingly.

" Shut the hell up Manuela, you have no room to talk." Emma sarcastically shot back.

" Damn Em was do you keep it so hot down here?" Manny asked as she pulled her hair up to a high ponytail.

" Um Manny?"

" Huh?"

" Where did you get that huge bruise on the back of your neck?"

" Um Em you can't say anything to anyone if I tell you. OK?"

" Ok just tell me."

" OK my mom let my Step-dad move back in today and he's already started hitting me again."

" Manny OMG. How can you act like it happens to everyone I mean your acting all casual about it this is horrible."

" Em you can't say anything promise cause if anyone finds out he could kill me."

" Ok I swear I won't say a word."

Manny left Emma's at around 9 O'clock and when she got home she say her door open so she hid. And then she heard the words the made her heart stop.

" Hello Manuela. Where have you been. I can't see you know but I know your hiding."

Then her light turned on. She could see him. His back was turned to her, but she could also see he had a stiff new looking leather belt in his hand. The kind that you would think farmers used on cows to get them moving.

" Manuela if you come out now I won't be very mean."

Manny new if she came out now it would be for the better. So she came out of the corner announcing her presence.

" I'm right here sir." She said softly.

" Aw There she is too bad it took her so long. This is going to be a wale of a punishment."

" And where the hell have you been?" her asked

" I was at Emma's house ,sir" is all she said

He was standing behind her as when she answered him, and he cracked her across the ass with

the belt. Saying she never should have left the house when he was trying to talk to her. For her the blow was hard enough to nock her to her knees. Manny crumpled up on the floor sobbing her eyes out afraid of what would happen next. Then he picked her up by one arm and pushed her back down.

" You know I wasted a good portion of my life thinking it was my fault for your mom

kicking me out, and then I realized it was all your fault." Her step-dad hollered as he kicked her twice in the stomach.

"And you know what Manuela your gonna pay me back for all the trouble you caused."

Her step-dad then turned and headed to the stairs, stepping on Manny's hand as he passed.

She laid still holding her breath till she knew he was up stairs. Manny looked at her battered self in her full length mirror, Thanking God that tomorrow was Saturday.

**Well to find out what happens to Manny you'll have to read Ch. 3 when I post it. And I'm gonna keep posting even if you don't like my writing. - Krys**


	3. Chapter 3

Summery; After Manny is batter By her Step- dad she feels she has nowhere to turn to. Emma's always busy with Jay. And her mom is always drunk. People at school think she's a slut and can't be trusted. What can Manny do. Rated M for language and drug use in further chapters.

**DiScLaImEr: I do not own Degrassi but I do own my cat Kammie. **

Ch.3 

**Cover-up doesn't always work.**

After what happened to Manny Friday night and what was repeated on Sat. and Sun.

Manny spent A LOT of her time trying to figure out how to hide her bruises and cuts.

The best she could come up with was cover-up.

Monday morning Manny woke up at 4 O'clock am which is way earlier than usual for her.

She went to take a shower and she locked the bathroom door. She undressed and started the water. Then she heard a knocking on the door. She quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body and opened the door, to see her Step-dad standing there looking quit pissed.

He stepped into the bathroom closing and locking the door behind him.

" Manuela what have I told you about locking doors?" he said calmly.

" You said not to lock them, even if it's the bathroom door, sir."

"Exactly so why did you lock this door?"

" I forgot sir"

" Oh you forgot, well that doesn't work in this house."

Manny's Step-dad told her to sit on the toilet facing the wall. Manny knew what to do.

She let go of the towel revealing the bare flesh on her back. She placed her hands on her legs

To steady herself. As he undid his belt, Manny counted in her head, _one, two, three…_ and he started hitting her across her back. She counted to twenty-five in her head. When he was done

He left the bathroom in silence. Manny closed the door, but did not lock it. She took her shower

Allowing herself to cry then and only then. After her shower she applied her cover-up where it was needed. She decided to wear slightly more covering clothes. Thinking it would help cover

The bruises.

When Manny got to school she was really late. She got her tardy slip and headed to the bathroom. She didn't notice Ellie in there and she started to look at the fresh bruises that

She had gotten this morning. When Ellie saw them she Gasped louder than she expected.

" Oh my God, Manny what happened you look like you where attacked by a wild animal!"

" Ellie I'm fine. Just leave me alone. I don't need this right now." Manny snapped.

" Manny you are clearly not fine, or you wouldn't be all beaten up." Ellie lashed back.

When Manny looked up in the mirror Her and Ellie both saw her crying. Ellie walked up to her,

" Manny you can trust me just tell me what happened."

" Ellie I can't ok, I just can't."

HE HE HE well that's all for now I'll update soon bye - krys 


End file.
